Lazer Planet
by primevalCODgirl
Summary: Connor and Abby are young teenagers. What will happen when they meet each other at Lazer Planet? chapter one is up!


Hey thought it was about time i got doing another story. Ive been so busy to finish of my story or make new ones. I will do my other story still but i gotta do this while it's still in my head. Thanks for reading!.

It was Saturday morning when Connor woke up. He is a teenager aged 17. He groaned as his alarm went of at 7:00 AM. He shoved the covers back over his head.

"wakey , wakey!" said his mum as she shook him to awaken him.

"Im too tired! leave me alone!" Said Connor.

"Well i guess your too tired to go to Lazer Planet then" says Connor's mum.

"No , no ,no im not tired anymore!" said Connor getting up quickly.

He walked down the stairs and into the bathroom. He done a quick pee and then washed his hands and face. He then brushed his teeth.

When he had come out his mum had already made breakfast. He looked at the table and thought he must be dreaming because all his favourite things were on the table.

"Wow!" exclaimed Connor.

"Yes well i felt like having a delicious breakfast this morning and you need it too to fill ur stomalch up so u have energy to run".

"Well yeah i will surely eat this" says Connor "it smells so good!".

"Yes now eat up" says Connor's mum.

Half an hour later and all the food was done. Connor was still hungry though.

He went up the stairs and into his room. He put on his yolo top, black trousers, a black hoodie, white socks, red vans and a no fear snapback.

He went back down the stairs and put his wallet in his pocket.

"See ya later mum! im off to meet me friends now!" says Connor.

"Ok son have a good time" says his mum.

"I will" he replies.

Connor walked down the street to his work place. He was still hungry so he wanted a pizza from his pal that he works with.

"Hey Connor, wazzup mate" says Kris.

"No much what bout you Kris?" asks Connor.

"Yeah im fine!" says Kris.

"You better hurry up or we cant go to lazer planet" says Connor.

"Yeah i know mate i wont be long, want something to eat?"

"Sure i want a pizza with pepperoni please Kris" says Connor.

"Comming right up"

Kris made it freshly, rolled out the dough by his self too. He then added some cheese to it. The cheese had to be mozerella because that was the only cheese Connor liked. Then he put the Pepperoni on it and shoved it in an oven. He never put it in too long because Connor dosn't like it cooked well. He then boxed it up and handed it to Connor.

"Here we are mate" says Kris handing him the box.

"Thanks and it's a bit large dont ya think" says Connor.

"Well we can share it with each other then!" says Kris.

"Sure we can"

Kris got dressed and they walked to Lazer Planet.

Abby also woke up on Saturday morning. She woke up at 8 AM though. She was also going to lazer planet with her girls. It was her birthday today. She was turning 17. She planned on having her party at Lazer Planet and going to a nightclub to get drunk.

She went down the stairs and into the living room.

"Happy birthday hunny!" shouted her Mum.

"Thanks" says Abby still sleepy.

Abby opened all her presents and thanked her Mum and little brother.

She quickly ran up the stairs to get dressed. She chose out a pair of bright red jeans, a Mickey Mouse top and black converse.

She got her bag and put makeup and some other stuff in it. She also put her purse in especially.

She went down the stairs and went to her mum. "Hey mum im leaving now" says Abby.

"Oh are you leaving so soon honey?" says Abby's mum.

"Yeah need to get there early so theres not alot of people, its a busy place" says Abby.

"Oh ok have a safe journey then hunny" says Abby's mum.

"I will" says Abby.

She walked to the bus stop to get a bus to her friends house.

5 minutes later she got a bus to Whitecrook. She got off of the bus and walked to her friends house. When she knocked on the door her friend opened the door very soon.

"Oh look at you miss Maitland!" exclaimed her friend. "Happy Birthday!"

"Thanks" says Abby "so do u like the outfit then?"

"I sure do doll, looking sexy in those red jeans of yours" says Abby's friend.

"Heheh thanks" says Abby.

"So are u going to come in or should we go?" says Abby's friend pulling on her shoes.

"Ehmm we should go" says Abby "I think the rest of the gang will be there all ready"

Soon they were on theyre way.


End file.
